DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The goal of the Developmental Core is to help scientists develop research that addresses the challenges posed by a complex, rapidly changing epidemic. To meet these challenges, we must continually refresh our research portfolio with innovative projects, nurture the careers of investigators new to the field of HIV/AIDS as well as those scientists already involved in HIV/AIDS, and provide an environment that promotes rigor, innovation, interdisciplinary collaboration, and productivity. The Developmental Core proposes to: 1. Provide pilot support for innovative, multidisciplinary HIV/AIDS research. 2. Increase and sustain the number and effectiveness of scientists who focus on HIV/AIDS by continuing a mentoring program that includes: a) Individual mentoring relationships for junior scientists at CAPS; b) Mentoring of senior scientists new to HIV/AIDS research; c) Mentoring of senior scientists at CAPS; and d) Scientific and skills-building seminars. 3. Ensure the scientific excellence and timeliness of CAPS research by continuing the program of peer review of proposals, responses to review committees, manuscripts, abstracts, posters, and oral presentations. 4. Sustain a scientific and intellectual environment that is challenging, innovative, multidisciplinary, and informed, by: a) providing debate and lectures on emerging scientific issues; b) Forming multidisciplinary Targeted Action Groups to develop new research in response to changes in the epidemic; and c) Conducting brainstorming sessions to discuss new discoveries and developments, and ideas raised by invited speakers.